Bath Time With Atora
by jojoDO
Summary: Atora soon realizes the consequences of taking a bath with a teenage boy.
"OH GEEEEEEEEN! BATH TIIIIME!"

 _Oh shit, not again!_ Gen thought. Deciding running was his best option, he hightailed it out of the Night Troops Headquarters and tried to escape to the forest. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to get out of earshot.

"Gen, STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"Gah!" Gen grunted as his entire body froze instantly. No matter what, his body was programmed to follow any order Atora spoke. Even if she told him to jump off a bridge, he would do it without a moment's hesitation.

"There you are!" a voice yelled cheerily. Sure enough, it was his trainer Atora.

"Oh... shit..." Gen whispered as she got closer and closer to him, her giant breasts jiggling with each step.

"You're lucky you didn't get far, otherwise I would have sent out Raizo to come get you!" she said in her unnaturally cheery voice. Without hesitation, she walked right up to Gen and snatched him up in her arms.

"Let's go, Genny. While the water's still hot."

"Atora, wai-MMPH!" Gen couldn't even finish his sentence before his face was stuffed in between Atora's breasts, nearly suffocating him. It took every ounce of strength to wriggle away just so he could breathe.

"Atora, listen! I don't think... we should take baths together anymore." Gen said. Atora was nearly heartbroken when she heard this.

"W-what? But why? We've been bathing together ever since you joined the Night Troops!"

"I'm 15 years old now, dammit! I can take a bath by myself! Atora... don't you get what I'm trying to-"

"QUIET!"

"Gah!" Gen was completely silent just like that.

"Now Gen, how many times do we have to go over this? It's more convenient for us to bathe together because it saves time and water. Plus, I have to make sure you wash your hair and get behiind your ears. Half the time, you forget and I have to do it for you!"

"B-but Atora... you don't understand-"

"WE ARE TAKING A BATH TOGETHER AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Gen stammered.

As they arrived to the bath, Gen was getting more and more nervous. Atora just didn't understand men and puberty; she didn't understand that he was grown up now and was starting to experience... emotions. Every time he had to be naked and in extremely close proximity to his naked trainer, who happened to be extremely beautiful and buxom, he could feel a fire welling up in him that was close to erupting into an inferno.

"Just gotta stay calm. I'm in control... if I can control my Ayakashi powers, I can control a boner..."

"Okay, we're here! Now hurry up and don't fool around! Dinner's in half an hour." Atora commanded.

Gen gulped loudly and slowly started to remove his clothing, making sure his back was facing Atora so he didn't have to look at her.

"You know GenGen, you've been acting really strange these past few weeks. What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing ma'am. Nothing's wrong." Gen stammered.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Gen reluctantly turned around and was greeted by the sight of Atora completely naked, which was EXACTLY what he was trying to avoid. He tried to look away, but it was too late: his eyes were glued to her sexy figure. She had a nice, well toned body, and her breasts were like humongous mountains with large pink nipples. It took every bit of Gen's willpower to snap out of it.

"Nothing's wrong, ma'am!" Gen yelled, and quickly dived into tub. He submerged himself quickly before his boner could be seen.

"Fine, whatever. I guess if there was something wrong, I would know it." Atora said cheerily, then stepped into the water as well.

"Wow, it's still hot!"

Gen could feel a nosebleed coming on as Atora sumberged completely in the water and then rose back to the surface, flinging her wet hair back. Her entire body was glistening with wetness and turning Gen on even more.

 _Oh no... don't wash your hair... please..._

Atora then grabbed the shampoo bottle and started soaping up her hair furiously. Gen was in awe as she scrubbed her hair and her breasts jiggled wildly like Jello. They bounced up and down and even in a circular motion when Atora alternated her scrubbing movements.

Gen looked down in the water and his worst fear was realized: his penis head was poking out of the water!

"GAAAH!" he squealed as he turned around as quickly as possible and started to shove his boner back down in the water.

"Gen, what's the matter with you!" Atora asked as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"Th-the water is just r-really hot is all!" Gen stammered.

"Gen, don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Gen's eyes widened. Did she... did she know he was trying to hide his boner?!

"Just because you turn around doesn't mean I can't tell whether you're washing your face or not."

Gen sighed with relief: that was his biggest dodged bullet yet. Deciding to get things done fast, Gen soaped up and scrubbed himself in record time.

"Okay, I'm dooone!" Gen shouted, then started to exit the water.

"Not so fast, Genny boy!"

Gen groaned and stopped in his tracks.

"Did you wash your hair?"

"Um, y-y-yes."

"No you didn't! I can smell it from here!"

"Um, are you it's not just your imagination?"

"GET BACK IN THIS TUB, YOUNG MAN!"

Gen mustered up his willpower and crawled back in the tub with his trainer once again, hoping and praying that this would be quick and painless.

"Once again, I have to do everything for you. Now hold still."

 _Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit... shit infinity!_

Gen closed his eyes as Atora got extremely close to him, so close that her breasts were squishing against him. She applied shampoo to his hair and started furiously scrubbing his head. Everytime she scrubbed his head, her giant wet breasts would slide up and down against him, causing a pleasurable warm friction.

Gen was extremely close to losing control. He could stand looking at her naked and watching her wash herself, but not this! The more her breasts touched him, the bigger and bigger his boner got. Pretty soon it couldn't even be hidden anymore.

"Agh! What the... something's touching me!" Atora squealed. She looked down, and her mouth dropped so quickly it almost fell off. She looked up at the crimson red Gen, then down at his manhood, then up at him, then down again. After the tenth or so time, she finally talked.

"G-g-gen.. is this..."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Gen yelled. Without warning, he snatched Atora and started kissing her mouth sloppily. His kisses were so wild and erratic that sometimes he missed her lips completely. He covered her face in his saliva as he attacked her with wet kisses.

"MMM! MMMPH! G-GEN!' Atora squealed. "S-STOP THAT THIS INS-MMPH!"

But Gen wasn't listening. He was like a wild animal that couldn't be tamed

"You're so fucking sexy Atora" Gen whispered as he went down lower and lower with his kisses until he was kissing her breasts.

"G-gen..." Atora yelped. He was leaving a wet trail up and down her breasts and when he reached her nipple he wriggled his tongue on it before latching on and sucking it gently.

"Ahh.. Gen... G-gen..."

Atora was lost in a mix of emotions as Gen tasted her breasts. Her initial confusion was slowly being replaced with pleasurable thoughts; she had never been touched like this before.

With his super strength, Gen lifted Atora high and got out of the tub with her, then set her down on the floor and got right on top of her. He started kissing down her abdomen as his hands started kneading her breasts and bouncing them up and down. Gen kissed lower and lower until he reached her wet pussy and started sticking his tongue in it deep as it could go, all the while squeezing and bouncing her breasts in his hands.

"Ahh! Gen! GEEN!" Atora moaned.

Gen got off of Atora and prepared for the final round. His dick was standing straight up and quivering with anticipation. Lifting Atora high, he lowered her onto his dick and started bouncing her up and down so fast her breasts were flailing.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh Gen!"

"Ohhh Atora..."

Gen shoved his face in between her breasts and squished them together while she continued to bounce up and down on his dick. Her tight womanhood inside him made Gen's pressure build up fast. He was close to his climax.

Gen lifted Atora off of him and laid her prone on the ground. He lifted her butt up high and then rammed inside her. He took one of her breasts in each hand as he thrusted so hard his pelvis was aching.

"AHHH! AHHH! GEEEEN!"

Surprisingly, Atora was the first to orgasm. Her pussy contracted rapidly as warm juices oozed out of her and all over Gen. The feeling of her wetness squirting against him made Gen orgasm as well as he filled her pussy full of his gooey cum.

"Ahhh! I'm... not... done...!" Gen yelled. He pulled out of Atora and flipped her onto her back. He crawled back onto her and shoved his dick in between her jugs. He was rock hard in a matter of seconds, and he started putting it to her once again.

"Ohhh Atoraaa... ahhh your huge breasts feel good..."

Precum was already leaking out of Gen, so Atora stuck her tongue out and licked it up. It wasn't long until Gen was ready for another orgasm. Deciding to go out with a bang, He lifted Atora's legs high and plunged back inside her cavern.

"AhhHHHHH..." Atora squealed. Gen began fucking her as hard as last time and her pussy was already drizzling again. With a few more well placed rams, she was about to explode.

"Ohhh GEN! I'm CUMMING!"

"I'M CUMMING TOO!"

With one final thrust the two of them exploded with ecstasy. Gen collapsed on top of Atora's chest, completely drained of energy. Atora smiled and started stroking his hair as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. The two of them were out like lights.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" a voice said, knocking on the door. "Huh... I guess it's vacant."

The door opened and in walked Mukade, who was none the wiser about what had just transpired here. Not even noticing the two naked people on the ground, he hummed softly and prepared for his bath.


End file.
